Fake Existence
by rethazi
Summary: Hikari met her old childhood friend, but he said that he didn't remember it. It's now up to Hikari to smack his head to remember! However, only despair leads her when he remembered it.
1. Arrival to Japan

**_Fake Existence_**

Disclaimer: Khr is _OWNED_ by Akira Amano I don't own anything except my OC characters of course 8D

Pairing : Hibari x OC and maybe Yamamoto x OC

Rating : T

A/N : erm.. This is my first fic so I'm really REALLY sorry if I made any mistakes in the vocabulary and the grammar because I'm a beginner… And This fic contains OC and maybe a little OCC? And it'll maybe contains some swearing and curses? So enjoy? XD

* * *

"_ Huff…Huff… Think we lost them?" said the young teenage girl with a worried look and she even felt that her hands were shivering because she was too afraid of being caught. _

_"Don't worry as long as I'm here, I'm gonna protect you." Said the other teen with a warm gentle smile and using both of his hands to hold both of her shivering hands._

"_Are you sure you want to do this? You still can turn back now" Said the teen boy changing his face to a serious look and holding the teenage girl's hands tightly. _

_"I'm sure." Answered the teenage girl with her trying her best to make a straight face._

"_Okay, starting now you're name is going to be Azami Hikari and we'll be moving to Japan." Said the teenage boy after releasing his both hands from the teenage girl's hands._

"_Seriously?! We're going to Japan!?" said Hikari with already forgetting the feelings of scarred of being caught and now was overwhelmed by happiness._

* * *

Chapter 1 : Arrival to Japan

Azami Hikari was a fourteen years old healthy high school student. Who had a pair of sky blue colored eyes and long dark brown emo hair. In addition, she had a brother or rather a _fake_ brother named Azami Kojirou.

Both of them were being chased by mafia from their own family, because Hikari refuses to be the next generation of the family. _Kinda like Tsuna really_.

Hikari carried her bag full of her stuffs with a smile when she was arrived to Japan. She was so happy that she could live again in Japan. In her wildest dream, she never thought of any of this. She even almost cried from the happiness that she felt. She also thanked god and Kojirou for that.

"Come on..! Hurry up Kojirou!" She said it in a hurry and took one of her brother's arm and dragged him to the outside of the Airport

"Wait! Slow down!!" said the brother with one of his arm is being dragged, when she stepped outside of the Airport, she shouted to the extreme with an extremely loud voice and said "WE'RE IN JAPAN IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!"

*SMACK* a punch landed on her head

"Ouch! What did you do that for!?" said Hikari with her still rubbing her head where the punch landed on her head. For Assuring that her head is okay also that it didn't mess up her proudly emo hair.

"Can you stop shouting like that? You'll embarrass me in front of these people. Also you don't want to be caught by _them_ don't you?" Said the other teen sighing

"I know… But what did you expect? We're in Japan! It's been a long time since I've been here!" and she started shouting like an idiot again. And the people near them started to look at both of them again with also sweat dropping

*SMACK* again.

She and her big brother, Azami Kojirou, The one who had dark blue hair and brown eyes. Took the taxi from the airport to their new home in "Namimori". On their way to their new home Hikari kept talking, and talking about the "Awesomeness" of Japan. Oh yes… She admired Japan so much, which made her an otaku.

And Because she was so noisy about it, she eventually got hit on the head again. When they arrived on their new home at night and once they opened the door of their brand new home and Hikari transformed into her otaku self again and started to shout like, "Awesome! a real life Japanese Floor!" Or like "Sweetness! a real life Japanese wall!" And it made the whole house echoed by her voice.

Kojirou almost wanted to hit her on the head again, but he remembered that in Japan especially in Namimori was the most important place for her. And it was also the reason that she's now being an otaku. Somehow he felt just sad thinking that his little sister turned out to be an Otaku.

They unpacked all of their things, but then they went out again. For a dinner, but also that Hikari kept bugging Kojirou that she wanted to go sightseeing of Namimori because it's been so long since the last time she was here. Kojirou was too tired to refuse her so he just agreed along with her. And he was starving anyway.

On their way for searching of a restaurant, they glanced at someone who had super spiky brown hair and two of his friends. One of them had silver hair, and the other one had spiky hair too but less spikier than the first one, also the color was black not brown. And the brown haired boy was holding a plastic bag full of candies?

Once Hikari saw them, She dashed toward them to the EXTREME. And Leaving Kojirou alone with a sweat drop.

"HEY YOUUU!!" said Hikari while she was running toward them and now still catching her breath because of too much running.

"Hii!!! y-yes!? Answered the brunette with a squeaky voice. With also two of his friend's surprised by Hikari suddenly dashed to the EXTREME towards them.

"What's your name!? Can I take a picture with you!? What did you do to your hair to be like that!? Can I be your friend!? and... blablablabla. Said Hikari with her otaku self and she was both hands holding a camera that she usually brings for taking pictures at someone who are cosplaying. And she mistakenly thought that the brunette was cosplaying.

"Hii???" and the brunette answered with very confused and also a sweat drop.

"Hey you idiot woman! How dare you speak casually like that to Juudaime!!!" said the silver haired friend of the brunette.

"Wha..!? who do you think you are calling me an idiot?! She answered it with angrily and out loud. Then she began to think of something to counter him back. Suddenly the silver haired teen hairstyle kind of reminded her of an _octopus, _she thought_._ Then she got an idea so she decided to counter it back.

"You…You… Stupid octopus head!!" she finally said it what was inside of her head.

"What did you say!? I'll blow your head's off!! The silver haired teen answered it back too with him holding some dynamites in his hands ready for blowing people heads off.

"Gokudera-kun!!" The brunette panickly wanted to stop his friend from blowing his new friend's head off.

"Maa.. Maa.. Gokudera, she's trying to be nice. Right?" said he other brunette's friend while stopping the silver haired teen action's from wanting to blow their new friend's head off.

"Oh, I'm sorry about this, I hope you're not to upset.." Apologized the brunette.

"Why should juudaime apologize to this woman?! She's not even worth it!! And the silver haired teen went saying again some rude words to the emo haired girl

"Gokudera-kun!! I'm really really sorry for this.." once again the brunette asking for an apologize with his famous puppy-dog eyes of his.

"No, it's okay..." the emo haired girl answered with blushing, who wouldn't when someone as cute as him asked that to her with a puppy dog-eyes?

"Ah anyways, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. And these are my friends. This is Yamamoto Takeshi, and this one is Gokudera Hayato. The brunette introduced both of his friends to Hikari with his warm and innocent smile.

"Yo! you can call me Takeshi if you wanted to but it's all up to you. So what's your name?". Asked Yamamoto.

"Oh, I'm Azami Hikari! You guys can call me Hikari" answered Hikari with a smile towards Yamamoto. And made Yamamoto a bit surprised also blushed a little when she smiled toward him.

He didn't take a better looked on her face because he was standing on the angle where her face was blocked by her emo hair but also because it was a bit dark. And when she smiled and directed to him where now he can finally see her. It looked so much different and she seemed rather... Cute, He thought.

"Ahahahah… Nice to meet you Hikari! Said Yamamoto trying to suppress his urge to blush more in front of his friends and Hikari.

"Nice to meet you too Yamamoto-san!" said Hikari still smiling towards Yamamoto. And then her eyes were suddenly averted to what was the inside plastic bag that Tsuna was holding.

"By the way, Tsuna why are you holding a plastic bag that full of candies? Are you giving it to someone?" said Hikari with a curious look and also with drooling because she wanted them. She _loves _sweets but not really obsessed with them.

"AH!! CRAP!! I forgot!! Sorry Hikari!! We'll have to go because Lambo probably be crying if we take any longer here!! And don't deliver these candies to him Said Tsuna with panicking.

"Why should Juudaime care about that stupid cow!" said Gokudera

"_Stupid cow?" _Hikari thought.

"Now, now Gokudera be nice okay? Oh! I gotta go! See you Hikari!! And nice to meet you too!" Said Tsuna with dashing and grabbing both of two of his friends hands

"Oh, nice to meet you too…!" Answered Hikari, but because Tsuna and his friends are already far away from the distance to hear her voice, and they didn't get a change to hear it but oh well…

"AH!! Said Hikari when she finally remembered something

"I forgot to ask him how to make that kind of hairstyle for my next cosplay…. And I forgot of what I should call that octopus head's name" said Hikari with depressed.

"Awww… Bummer… I guess I could ask both of them when I see them again… _If I ever see them again_… Said Hikari with more depressed.

"Have you finished talking? I've already found the restaurant you know?" said Kojirou making a sudden entrance and also almost make Aretha surprised by it.

"Yeah! You missed them!! They were great! There's one with the silver hair and his name is Gokudera Hayato and he reminds me a bit of an octopus you know? And there's one with black and spiky hair…

"OKAY!!" she was cut off in the middle by Kojirou before she can continued her story. "You can countinue it while we are eating Okay!? Let's eat first then talk, I'm starving" Kojirou said it with a loud sound of stomach grumbling coming from him.

Both of Kojirou and of Hikari took the empty seats, they were sitting opposite each other. And they started ordering the menu, Kojirou Ordered an spaghetti and hot tea, and Aretha ordered a hamburger and iced tea. They while they were waiting for their order to come. Hikari told Kojirou about how she was meeting Tsuna and the others.

When Hikari was about to tell Kojirou about Gokudera Hayato she was stopped in the middle by Kojirou and Also that their orders have come.

"Wait… Did you say Gokudera Hayato?" Asked Kojirou with thinking about where he had heard that name before.

"Yeah, what about him?" said Hikari while she was putting sugar inside of her iced tea.

"Nothing… Is just that, that name sounded familiar…" Said Kojirou while he began eating his spaghetti and refreshing his memory of where he

heard of the name Gokudera Hayato.

After they had finished their dinner. The quickly went home because the next day It's their first day of the School. On their way to go home, they walked passed the park where the sakura trees were blooming.

"Uwah…..!! I never thought that I'll be seeing sakura trees blooming on here again!" said Hikari with sparkling eyes. She then stroked the sakura tree gently and reminiscing about the time when she used to live here and used to play with _him _below the sakura tree.

"_I wonder if I get a chance to meet him again.." _thought Hikari_._

"Hey Hikari!! I'm gonna leave you behind!! Said Kojirou with already walked far from where Hikari was standing.

"Ah..!! Wait up!" said Hikari running towards where Kojirou was.

When they finally got home, Kojirou hurriedly unlock the front door and they were both straightly went to sleep. They were too tired also that tomorrow is their first day at School.

Because their beds haven't being transferred yet, They slept in the same room on a futon. At night, Aretha still sleep talking and that made Kojirou can't sleep.

"_Hell... Can she just shut up for just 10 minutes!?" _Kojirou almost.. Almost!! wanted to kick her out of the house but he covered his ears with earplugs instead to prevent the noise that Aretha was making. "

Finally! some sleep….." he said it with a sleepy tone and with that he finally went to sleep.

In Hikari's dream, she saw a familiar figure… She knew who is that figure was. Yes… That figure was someone that she was really fond of. She dreamt that They were in a hospital room where the figure was crouching next to her bed where she was resting. The figure held her hand tightly liked the figure didn't want to release it. When she wanted to touch the familiar figure's face with her other free hand suddenly she heard that someone was calling her name

kari…Hikari..!! She opened her eyes and turned out that it was Kojirou who was calling her name also nudging her to wake up.

"Huh… What?" Hikari said it and using her both hands to clean the tears that were on her face.

"You were crying… Were you having a nightmare? Kojirou asked with a concerned face.

Hikari smiled and answered, "On the contrary I had a nostalgic dream about when I was living in Namimori years ago_". _

"I see… Well, get yourself tidy up now. We're going to be late if we don't hurry to School" said Kojirou.

"But… What about breakfast?" Asked Hikari.

"We can buy it in the convenience store while we're on way to the School" Answered Kojirou immediately.

Hikari hurriedly changed her pajamas to her new uniform and eventually squealed along the way when she was putting the uniform. She has had never worn any Japanese uniform before... So she was very exited.

Because she took to long putting the uniform Kojirou ended up yelling her because she was too slow. The both of them dashed to the EXTREME to the School because they didn't want to be late on their first day on School.

When they arrived at School, they thought that they just made it in time because the gate wasn't being closed yet. But no… they were wrong… They have just made a mistake… A huge mistake that will cost their lives.

"_I'll bite you to death"_ were said behind where those two teens were standing.

"…_.Huh…?" _said both of the teen in sync and not knowing what will about happened to them.

To be continued.......

* * *

And that's that! What do you guys think? I'm sorry if I've made mistakes in it. NO OFFENS FOR THOSE WHO ARE FUJOSHIS!! I intended to make a yaoi fic though… But I don't have a courage for making one… Because my friends will think that I'm weird! And also I might ended up squealing while I'm in the middle of making a yaoi fic and never finished it! Thanks for reading! XDD


	2. Disciplinary Committee

**A/N **:Uh… Well, this is the second chapter of my first fic, and I apologize that I got mistakes in the first chapter though. The name "Aretha" was supposed to be "Hikari". Thanks to asaiasai for realizing it XD and I apologized for being VERY late in updating… It's late but… Enjoy the second chapter! XD

* * *

**Chapter 2** : Disciplinary Committee

"_Tch… Did I kill the boy?" _Hibari Thought and was troubled because he got carried away when he 'executed' both of them. Moreover, he accidentally killed one of them.

"Herbivore." Hibari said irritated, because whoever he hit with his tonfa will always passed out or dead.

"_The other one looks still alive though, I should just let Kusakabe do the job with them." _Hibari thought, coldly. Then, Kusakabe or the vice president of the disciplinary committee ordered to his 'minions' who were all got the same hairstyle as him.

A very lame one that is. I mean seriously, why did Akira Amano had to make that kind of hairstyle? Anyway, back to the fic.

Kusakabe ordered his 'minions' to throw both of them to the river. However,

"…_Kyou-chan…" _Hikari mumbled softly while she still unconscious.

"_Huh?"_ Hibari thought. Did the herbivore just call his name? And not just his name, it was his FIRST name to be exact. _"Why did this herbivore know about my name? I've never met her."_

Curious, Hibari stopped Kusakabe's order and decided to have a little 'talk' with Hikari, but not with Kojirou though.

"You all can do whatever you want with him." Hibari ordered.

"As you wish Hibari-sama." Hibari's subordinates answered in the same time.

Hibari picked Hikari's foot and dragged her all to his office that's located in the fourth floor. And, He didn't even care if Hikari's head got bumped into lots of… LOTS OF… Obstacles, _that is_ _including the stairs of course_. There were even loud bumping noises when he did that.

People or the students who witnessed it looked at Hibari's action with sweat drops also horrific eyes, and began to whisper at each other.

"You. All. Don't. See. Anything…" Hibari said with piercing eyes and threatening tone to shut the people who witnessed Hikari was being dragged. And of course they were all immediately in complete silence. Well, Who dare to not obey Hibari's order? Unless they had some kind of death wish that is.

----

Meanwhile, Kojirou was going to be thrown of to the river ironically. But, thankfully he regained consciousness before that. Then, he kicked all of Hibari's subordinates asses one by one. They tried to resists but, this is what they got for trying to mess with someone from mafia. It's their fault okay? Not mine. But who cares for them anyway?

Kojirou lifted one of Hibari's men collar who has got pretty beaten up to the ground by him and said, "Where did you guys take the girl?" with threatening tone.

"……." However, Hibari's subordinates didn't give him an answer instead they just gave him silence.

Pissed off, Kojirou let go the guy's collar, "….Whatever…" He said. _"If it's her who got caught, she'll probably be okay…" _Kojirou thought positively about 'his' sister._ "And these guys don't look like they come from our family."_ Kojirou was relief when he knew that.

"Ah." Kojirou said after remembered something important. "I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO BE LATE NOW, AND IT'S ON MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL TOO!" Kojirou panicked and dashed back to the EXTREME to Namimori Highschool.

----

Hibari's Office

When Hibari got to his office, he just dropped Hikari on the cold floor and waited for a few hours but Hikari still hasn't waken up yet. It's already lunch time too. He got annoyed of waiting and felt like he wanted to bite to death someone _badly _because of it_._ Then, he left her all alone in his office.

"Oww…. My head hurts." Hikari said finally opened her eyes just when Hibari went to bite to death someone. She rubbed her head where the pain was. She got up from where she was resting and looked around at her surroundings.

"_Eh? Where am I…?" _Hikari was confused. _"Why am I sleeping on the floor? And aww… My uniform got all dirty… I'm going to give whoever did this, a piece of my mind!" _Hikari Thought clenching her fist ready to punch who messed up her precious uniform. Hikari was thinking about her dirtied uniform, and suddenly someone walked onto the room.

"Ahahaha, so this is our secret hideout… Eh?" Yamamoto said.

"You're blocking the door, you baseball… HUH!? Gokudera said shoved Yamamoto aside from the door and now changing position to the one who's blocking the door.

"What are you guys looking at….." Tsuna said trying to take a peek of two of his friends was looking at.

"HIKARI-SAN!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Tsuna said suprised for what he saw.

"That's my line! Why are Tsuna-san and the others are here?" Hikari answered with surprised too.

"Hi? We were just going to make this place our secret hideou-" Tsuna was going to answer Hikari's question but was abruptly cut by a shocking appearance.

"Why are you herbivores crowding in front of my office?" The head of the discipline committee said narrowing his eyes.

"_HIE!! IT'S HIBARI-SAN! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THIS PLACE IS HIS OFFICE!" _Tsuna thought in flash with pale expression.

"_Herbivore?" _Hikari heard an interesting word and now frowning to herself.

"S-SORRY! We d-didn't mean to-" Tsuna said trying to find a reason that was logical enough to make Hibari believed.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari said didn't care about what Tsuna was trying to say and brought out both of his tonfas. Hibari dashed and struck Tsuna. But unfortunately because Tsuna has a really...REALLY bad luck, Hibari 'unintentionally' hit the most 'sensitive' part of men and that made Tsuna went unconscious.

"Ouch… Nasty…" Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Hikari said in the same time.

"I-I MEAN! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled, correcting what had he just said.

"Y-yeah! How dare you do that to Tsuna!" Yamamoto too said what he really meant.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled again and lighted his dynamites, ready to blow it. And Yamamoto too had brought out his weapon (a.k.a baseball bat). They both charged to Hibari. However, we all know that there was too much difference in strength. And so, both of them were regrettably beaten up to the ground.

"Shit…" Gokudera cursed, trying to get up with all of his remaining energy almost like, he's not admitting that he had lost. Yamamoto too, struggled trying to reach his weapon and trying to get up.

Yamamoto was able to get up, he faced Hikari and said, "Hikari… You should run."

"Yeah, you won't be any use of us anyway, you stupid emo girl." Gokudera said agreeing with Yamamoto. Already got up, lighting his dynamites again.

Hikari ignored them and instead, she walked towards Yamamoto. "Yamamato-san lend me your baseball bat…" Hikari said to Yamamoto with serious look.

"O…Okay, here." Yamamato said while lending her his weapon."W-wait a sec! What are you going to do about it Hikari?!"

"Crush him with this, of course!" Hikari answered straightly grinning and showing off the hopeless weapon compared to the weapon that the most feared person in Namimori held.

"WHAT!?" Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled in sync.

"Are you nuts!? You should just run along and screamed like a little girl!" Gokudera yelled at Hikari, underestimating her. And Yamamoto was concerned about Hikari. "Wait Hikari! You don't know who you're up against! He's-"

" …Don't underestimate me, You two..." Hikari heard Gokudera's words and now in her emo mode.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!?" Hikari yelled back and somehow copying a yakuza way of talking. Both of them were surprised by Hikari sudden yelling.

"…You weak herbivores really wished to get bitten to death don't you?" Hibari said emitting a dark, he's really in a bad mood now, because they _dare _to ignore him. Oh yes, he's gonna crush them like pancakes now, with no mercy.

"And you're going to pay the laundry for my uniform, if you lose!" Hikari stated the most impossible thing that could happened. I mean, Hibari lost? That's a funny one Hikari.

Hibari was surprised that she cared about the uniform, because Hibari really treasured everything that related to Namimori . "_That girl... I'm going to ask her how she knew my name, after this." _Hibari thought and smirking because he thought this could be interesting.

Hikari and Hibari both dashed toward with both weapons on their hands. They were just going to attack each other. However, a _puny_ infant interrupted their battle by blocking both of their attacks.

Hibari and Hikari were surprised by him, "Wao, you're strong." Hibari said smirking.

"Reborn-san?!" Hikari and Gokudera said in the same time with wide eyes.

"Kid!" Yamamoto said.

Reborn smirked, he faced to Hibari and said "You make a good family member after all, Hibari Kyouya."

"Let's meet again." He said using a throwing a smoke bomb to make an escape. They all surprised by the smokes that covering all over the place. But, Gokudera and Yamamoto were using this chance to escape from the head of the disciplinary Committee.

Yamamoto carried the unconscious Tsuna to his back, while Gokudera was growling because his precious Juudaime was being carried by the baseball idiot, but he chose to be calm with it because they had to hurry and escape from the dangerous man. Hikari knew the signal to escape and she catch up Yamamoto and Gokudera from behind.

They all successfully escaped to the School's rooftop.

---

School's rooftop

Yamamoto leaned Tsuna to the wall and gasping for his own breath. They all waiting for Tsuna to wake up, they're more concerned about Tsuna than their own selves, especially because of 'that' part of Tsuna that got hit by Hibari! of all people. It's must have been hurt. Poor Tsuna.

Few minutes had passed and Tsuna had finally woken up, he was shocked by all of his friend's injuries "HIE! Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun! Are you guys okay?!" He said.

"I'M SORRY JUUDAIME! I HAVE FAILED TO PROTECT YOU! I'M NOT WORTHY FOR BEING YOUR RIGHT-HANDED MAN!" Gokudera bowed down and smacking his head repeatedly to the floor, asking for his Juudaime forgiveness like there's no tomorrow.

"Ahahaha, we lost to Hibari. But, we were saved thanks to the kid's toy. I've got to say toys these days are really useful." Yamamoto said lightly with smiling.

Tsuna sweat dropped, thinking how his two friends acted differently like day and night. "It's not a toy Yamamoto... And It's okay Gokudera-kun! You don't have to apologize!" He said to both of them.

They all amazed by how kindhearted Tsuna is. And they were inside crying for his kindness, except for Gokudera. He's eyes were all sparkling by admiration of his boss. Tsuna sweat dropped again by his over reacting friend, but he was pissed off by his home tutor by telling them to make the place that were supposed to be their secret base, was actually the nest of the one and only 'Hibari Kyouya'.

"Reborn! It's your fault! You didn't tell me that the reception room was actually Hibari-san office!" Tsuna said blaming Reborn.

"It's a dangerous bet really." Reborn answered Tsuna calmly.

"Don't say it so irresponsibly!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn.

"Well, it's your duty as the boss to protect your family." Reborn said.

"Like I said, I don't want to be a mafia!" Tsuna yelled and pouted to reborn cutely.

"Erm, sorry to interrupt… But who is this Hibari-san?" Hikari asked. Her heart was beating fast, because that last name sounds similar to her precious childhood friend.

They all looked to Hikari with wide eyes, amazed that she didn't know the 'Hibari Kyouya'. "Eh? You didn't know him Hikari? Even though you're in Namimori Highschool?" Tsuna said.

"Er… No." Hikari said honestly.

"You know the guy that we fought earlier?" Yamamoto asked. Hikari Nodded. "He's _Hibari Kyouya_.

Hikari's heart exploded when she heard the name, _"It's really him! It's him, it's him!!"_ She said continuously in her thought. She was beyond happy now. She even began to daydreaming and drooling too, like she saw a tons of sweets. They were all sweats dropped when they saw Hikari.

Yamamoto waved his hand in front of Hikari "Uh… Hikari? Are you there?" He asked. "Forget it, Yamamoto. She's a pure idiot like you." Gokudera said with his stabbing words.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said, felt that words might hurt his friends.

"Maa, maa… Gokudera. You don't have to be so harsh…" Yamamoto said, touching Gokudera's shoulder.

Gokudera slapped Yamamoto's hand and back off from him. "Don't touch me, you baseball idiot!" He said. Yamamoto chuckled again. While Tsuna just stood there and caressing his forehead.

"Well, it's time to wake Hikari up." Yamamoto said, walking towards Hikari leaning his lips closer to Hikari's ear. Then, he took a deep breath. Gokudera and Tsuna were surprised and blushed looking at the scene. And reborn just simply smirk.

"W-wait! What are you doing you baseball-"

"Yamamoto! what are you-"

"WAKE UP HIKARI!!" Yamamoto screamed to Hikari's ear, and trying his best to wake Hikari from her dreamland. Both Gokudera and Tsuna fell to the floor, but they actually relief that Yamamoto wasn't going to do anything like they had in their mind.

"W-wh-what!?" Hikari said finally snapped on her mind. Yamamoto laugh merrily when he saw Hikari's surprised expression.

"Oww, Yamamoto-san! Why do you have to scream into my right ear!" Hikari said caressing her right ear.

"So… What were you dreaming of?" Yamamoto asked straightly.

"You know… That Hibari you were earlier told me?" Hikari questioned. They all nodded.

"The truth is…" Hikari said. They all nodded again and said "The truth is…?" in sync.

"He's my…" Hikari said it again acting to be all mysterious.

"ARGH!! IF YOU'RE GONNA SAID IT, JUST SAID ALREADY!" Gokudera yelled running out of his patience.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! The truth is that he's my childhood friend, that I've been longing to see! There! Satisfied!?" Hikari answered. Then, Hikari mumbled quietly, "You don't have to be that angry, stupid octopus head…"

"………………."

"HE'S YOUR WHAT!?" They all yelled together. Shocked by what they just heard. She couldn't be just an average girl if she knew Hibari Kyouya. Heck, until now they didn't even know that Hibari _actually_ had a friend, all they know that he always makes enemies when he met people, by _bitting_ them to death. Of course

"You knew _that _Hibari-san!? Just who exactly are you Hikari-san!?" Tsuna asked, wanting to know the truth.

"You don't know her dame-Tsuna? She's the-" They all looked at Reborn with serious expression on their face, when he was going to answer Tsuna's question. However, across of him, he saw Hikari putting her finger on her lips, asking silently to keep quiet of it. And Reborn smirked to that.

"You just have to find out about it yourself, dame-tsuna." Reborn said kicking Tsuna's face and made him fell to the ground.

"Ow! You don't have to kick! You stingy home tutor!" Tsuna yelled, caressing his face where the kick landed and very disappointed when he heard the answer.

"Well, if Reborn-san says so." Gokudera said, just agreeing it. But deep down, he too want to know the truth.

"Maa, maa. There's always next time, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto said, patting Tsuna's back.

"Don't you dare touch-"

*DING…DONG…DENG…DONG*

(the bell's kind of odd don't you think? I don't know what should I write for the bell rings… So I just write that instead…)

Gokudera was going yell to Yamamoto again. However, when the bell rang. They all rushed to their own classrooms.

----

At Class

"All right class, we got a new transfer student." The homeroom teacher said.

The students began to whisper at each other wondering what kind of girl/guy that's going to be transferred to their class. However, Tsuna already guessed who it is, Yamamoto and Gokudera too.

"She came from Italy just like our very own Gokudera-kun. Okay, please come in." The teacher pleased the transfer student to come in. The students whispered to each other again when they saw the transferred student.

"I'm Azami Hikari, Nice to meet you!" Hikari said smiling.

To be continued

* * *

Well, that's the second chapter. I finally finished it! Woohooooo!! I got sooooo much homework to do lately. And tests too, School's really don't have any mercy to their students, don't they? Screw the homework…. *sniffs*

Anyways thanks for those who reviews my first fic. I'll try my best to not make anymore mistakes from now, and thanks for reading it.

Oh yeah, almost forgot here are my replies:

**Anne** : THANK YOUUUU!!! I'M DEAD HAPPY WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW! It's my first review too. SO, THANK YOU. And okay… I guess I won't make it a yaoi fic, for now XDD And the second chapter is up, if you read it. You know who 'he' is.

**Shoko-chan**: Thank you for the review, and the critics! MY FIRST TOO! 8D and I hope that I satisfied you, in this second chapter.

**asaiasai**: Huahua thanks yo udah di review~ and iy gitu bagusan sekarang? makasih dah. XDD n iya gw lupa nulis 'Aretha' jadi 'Hikari' makasih udah di kasih tau, klo gk gw gk bkl nyadar. OHOHOHOH, nnt lu jadi tmn Hikari di Namimori highschoolnya aj mau gk?


End file.
